


world's end umbrella

by kuurou



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>berjanjilah padaku, bersama kita lihat langit biru yang hanya kau lihat di buku ceritamu itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	world's end umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11708796/1/world-s-end-umbrella
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> World's End Umbrella © Hachi (Kenshi Yonezu) ft. Hatsune Miku
> 
> world's end umbrella © kurohippo (kurohippotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_Konon, di bumi ini berdiri sebuah payung raksasa._

_Sebuah menara raksasa berdiri di tengahnya, dengan mesin-mesin nan canggih menopang kehidupannya._

_Bahkan sinar matahari yang begitu cerah tidak bisa menembus atap raksasa itu, hanya memberikan tetes-tetes air, yang kami sebut hujan._

_Tetapi kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa memendam pertanyaan di dalam hati._

_Karena kami sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua._

_Percuma bagi kami untuk melontarkan pertanyaan kami._

_Karena itu semua adalah hukum alam …_

_… yang sungguh, sama sekali tidak bisa kami bantah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dapat terlihat seorang gadis _blonde_ bermodel kuncir kuda terduduk di reruntuhan puluhan bangunan, tengah membaca sebuah buku berkover coklat kulit seraya berpayung. Tatapannya kosong, meski terpusat pada sebuah ilustrasi—di mana ilustrasi itu menjelaskan pemandangan sebuah padang bunga yang begitu indah berhiaskan satu bulatan kuning cerah besar pada langitnya—di buku yang dibacanya.

Tetes-tetes air terus turun perlahan membasahi bumi, menciptakan petrikor yang begitu khas bagi indra penciumannya, seakan langit menangis sedu. Beberapa tetes berusaha memaksakan dirinya menerobos payung yang dipakai gadis itu, namun sayang, tak berhasil membasahi buku yang dibacanya.

Tanpa disadarinya, datanglah seorang pemuda berhelaian hitam jabrik dari belakangnya, dan kini dia berdiri di samping kanannya. Kedua bulatan merah cerah tertuju ke arah sebuah menara besi raksasa yang menyerupai sebuah payung. Tirai-tirai payung tersebut seakan melukis seluruh permukaan langit, hanya memberikan nuansa kelabu nan kelam.

“Ini sudah hampir setahun, hm?”

Tubuh gadis beririskan coklat kekuningan itu sedikit tersentak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang mengajaknya berbicara barusan. Ekspresinya tak terlihat terkejut, karena secara tak langsung dia mendengar derap langkahnya yang agak kencang, dipadu dengan suara percikan dari genangan-genangan air.

“Begitulah ….”

Ya, sebetulnya menara itu merupakan sebuah proyek dunia, bertujuan menahan mereka di bawah atapnya. Pada awalnya proyek itu berjalan sukses, tetapi semua berubah ketika sebuah insiden terjadi dan merenggut nyawa puluhan pekerja yang berjuang di sana.

Peristiwa pahit itu membuatnya terbengkalai, membuat penduduk yang bernaung di bawah sana penasaran akan di balik atap payung itu dan mencoba menembusnya. Namun sayang, hampir tak ada kabar mengenai keberadaan mereka kini, antara mereka sudah mengetahui misteri indah di sana dan tak pernah kembali ataupun terhenti secara tragis di tengah perjuangan mereka.

_Tak ada yang tahu pasti._

Gadis _honey blonde_ itu sempat menyaksikan temannya meluncurkan salivanya ke arah menara itu, apa daya tak berhasil berhubung salivanya justru bergabung bersama tetes-tetes air yang turun membasahi bumi.

“Uhm, Red-san … sepertinya percuma. Tidak ada gunanya meludahi menara itu.”

“… Aku tahu, Yellow. Aku hanya mengungkapkan kekesalanku saja.” Sahut pemuda berhelaian hitam itu sembari menghela napas. Suasana pun berubah begitu sepinya, hanya nada-nada tetes air serta petrikor yang menguatkan suasana sepi itu.

“Red-san …” sapa Yellow sambil menutup payung yang digunakannya lalu mendekap buku yang dibacanya tadi, “kira-kira, apa pemandangan di balik sana masih sama seperti di buku ini?” tanyanya sambil mendengakkan kepalanya untuk melihat tirai-tirai kelam yang terus melahirkan tetes air.

“Entah,” jawab Red yang ikut mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat salah satu tetes air mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya seakan menangis, “tapi orang bilang di sana ada sebuah padang bunga yang begitu indah … dan juga langit biru yang cerah, berbeda dengan tempat tinggal kita sekarang.” Lanjutnya seraya menadahkan tangannya, merasakan tetes air yang mengenai telapaknya sebelum menggenggamnya.

Yellow hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, sedari kecil mereka sering diceritakan tentang payung tersebut. Salah satu bagian cerita yang mereka ingat bukan lain adalah sesuatu di baliknya, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa sebuah padang bunga nan indah serta langit biru berhiaskan matahari berada di baliknya. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat para penduduk berbondong-bondong memasukinya.

Dan tak pernah kembali lagi, selamanya …

“Lalu … bagaimana kalau kita mencoba memasukinya?”

Kedua iris _amber_ seketika mendelik tak percaya ke arah pemilik kedua bulatan merah yang secara tak langsung mengajaknya.

“Jangan, Red-san! Banyak orang yang melarang kita untuk memasukinya! Lagipula, menurut mereka menara itu angker!” larang Yellow sedikit khawatir, “Red-san tahu ‘kan, sudah berapa banyak orang yang tak pernah berhasil keluar dari sana?!” lanjutnya setengah memekik seraya menunjuk menara itu.

“Tapi Yellow … kau lupa janji kita sewaktu kecil? Waktu itu … kita berjanji untuk melihat langit itu berdua, bukan?”

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya membisu takkala tangan besar milik Red menurunkan tangannya yang menunjuk menara itu, seakan menyangkal larangannya. “Red-san, bagaimana jika dunia akan berakhir, seperti yang mereka katakan kepada kita …”

“Itu hanya akal-akalan mereka saja, Yellow. Mereka sengaja mengatakan itu agar kita tidak pernah memasukinya! Mereka mencoba untuk menghalangi kita untuk melihat pemandangan seindah itu!”

Sekali lagi Yellow terbisu. Memang, sebelumnya mereka berdua sudah diperingatkan oleh penduduk lain untuk tidak mengunjungi menara itu, apalagi memasukinya. Jikapun ditanya apa alasan, alasan yang mereka katakan bisa terbilang aneh.

 _Dunia bisa berakhir_.

Itulah yang mereka katakan setiap Red ataupun Yellow menanyakan alasannya.

Sungguh ironis, memperingatkan hal tersebut kepada sepasang insan muda yang _sayangnya_ berinisiatif membongkar misteri di balik atap payung itu sementara mereka—yang mengingatkan—juga tertarik akan rahasia di balik sana.

Sungguh ironis.

“… Baiklah. Kita ke sana.”

Gadis berhelaian kuning cerah itu memekik pelan saat Red menarik tangannya sebelum membawanya serta, menuju menara itu.

“Red-san, jangan cepat-cepaat!!” pekik Yellow sedikit panik sembari berlari mengikuti Red—yang menarik tangannya—menuju menara itu. Nyaris saja dirinya terjatuh ketika ujung sepatunya tak sengaja menendang bebatuan besar yang hampir membuat dirinya dan buku cerita yang dibawanya terjatuh.

“Ahahaha, maaf!!” sahut Red setengah berseru sembari memperlambat sedikit larinya, bertujuan agar Yellow dapat menyusulnya, “Lihat, kita hampir sampai!” serunya seraya menunjuk menara payung yang berada tak jauh di depannya, sementara itu Yellow mendengakkan kepalanya hanya untuk memandang puncak menara yang tampak sulit diraih itu. Perlahan namun pasti, kesedihan yang hinggap pada hatinya menghilang seiring dengan langkah mereka yang semakin dekat dengan bangunan itu.

Tak memakan banyak waktu, mereka pun sampai di dasar menara payung itu. Dapat terlihat sebuah tangga besar yang mengarahkan mereka pada sebuah pintu besar yang menjauhkannya dari dalam sana.

“Ayo, kita masuk.” Ajak Red dengan tangan besarnya yang masih menggamit tangan kecil milik Yellow yang hanya mengangguk, sesempat pula gadis _honey blonde_ itu menengok ke belakangnya, cemas akan kehadiran orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka meski tahu hanya dirinya dan pemuda berhelaian hitam jabrik yang berada di sini.

Hanya mereka berdua.

“Sepertinya pintunya terkunci, Red-san.” Duga Yellow ketika mereka berhasil mendaki tangga itu dan mendapati pintu besar yang terlihat terkunci sedemikian rapatnya.

“Kata siapa?” tanya Red tak percaya, sebelum akhirnya menabrakkan dirinya beberapa kali, membuat pintu itu tak kuasa menahannya sehingga terbuka lebar, menampilkan suasana kelam menara itu.

“Akh, pintunya keras sekali …!!”

Yellow hanya tertawa kecil melihat Red—yang sempat terjatuh saat mendorong pintu itu dengan tubuhnya—meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya tersungkur akibat kehilangan keseimbangan. Di depan mereka, terdapat sebuah lift besi bersentuhkan karat, menanti siapapun itu untuk menggunakannya.

“Red-san, mungkin seharusnya kita cukup mendorongnya saja.” Ujar Yellow tersenyum kecut seraya menyodorkan tangannya pada pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu yang segera menggamitnya lalu bangkit dengan bantuan tangan mungil itu.

“Mungkin saja pintu itu sebenarnya terkunci, cuma gemboknya sudah tidak kuat lagi …” timpal Red menduga, “ayo kita naiki lift itu.”

Sekali lagi gadis mungil bermahkota kuning cerah itu mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan sang pemuda yang sekali lagi jua membimbingnya menaiki lift yang secara otomatis mengurung kedua orang di dalamnya, sebelum membawanya ke atas sana.

Kedua tangan itu masih bertautan, tak dapat terpisahkan. Seakan menguatkan satu sama lain akan impian indah mereka sejak kecil.

 _Kami ingin melihat langit_.

“Yellow …”

Yang disapa pun menoleh, tepat ke arah Red yang barusan memanggilnya.

“Kau siap … untuk melihat langit?”

Hanya anggukan mantap yang diterimanya, membuatnya merespons dengan anggukan mantap pula.

“Aku juga tidak sabar ingin melihat padang bunga di atas sana.” Kata Yellow setengah berbisik sembari menerawang langit-langit lift yang masih membawa mereka ke atas, senyumnya tampak jelas pada wajah ayunya. Membuat Red ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya.

“Aku juga.”

Dan lift itu berhenti, membuat kedua penumpangnya tersadar bahwa kini mereka sudah tiba.

“Whoa …” gumam Yellow seraya melongok ke atas sana, melihat lorong tak berujung yang melingkar. Tangannya mencengkram kuat buku cerita yang sedari tadi didekapnya.

“Tinggi juga, ya …” komentar Red sembari berjalan menuju mulut lorong itu, suaranya dapat terdengar memantul ke dinding abu-abu nan kelam itu. Samar-samar didengarnya suara hujan yang terus mengguyur bumi di luar sana.

“Aku jadi teringat peristiwa itu.”

Sontak, kedua bulatan merah itu tertuju pada kedua bulatan coklat kekuningan milik gadis _blonde_ di belakang—tidak, di sampingnya. Kedua iris coklat itu malah tertuju nanar ke ujung sepatunya, seakan mengenang sesuatu.

“Peristiwa … itu?” Red justru bertanya balik kepada Yellow yang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Keduanya tentu tahu akan peristiwa kelam itu, di mana menara payung yang mereka masuki sekarang ini merenggut nyawa puluhan pekerja di sana. Yang mereka ingat, saat itu muncul sebuah ledakan dari dalam sana, membuat para penduduk yang melihatnya menjerit panik, beberapa berakhir menangisi nasib sanak keluarganya yang gugur dalam peristiwa menyedihkan itu.

Para pekerja yang gugur itu kemudian dimakamkan di dalam menara itu, dilindungi dengan sebuah kotak kayu besar yang diletakkan di dalam penjara besi. Sebagai simbolis akan keberanian mereka yang berjuang mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup menara itu, sebelum akhirnya para penduduk yang gugur saat mencoba menerobos tirai-tirai kelam payung itu juga _dimakamkan_ di sana, tentu saja dengan alasan yang sama.

“Tapi kita tidak mungkin kembali lagi, ‘kan? Kita sudah memasuki menara ini sampai sejauh ini, tinggal sedikit lagi.”

Sembari tersenyum tipis, Yellow mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Red barusan. Dengan pasti, tangannya menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan pemuda itu, siap melewati ratusan—ralat, ribuan anak tangga di depan mereka.

Kedua pasang kaki itu melangkah menuju anak tangga pertama, berjalan beriringan begitu mendaki pijakan besi di bawahnya. Suara tetes-tetes air di luar sana semakin menggema disertai minimnya cahaya, semakin menguatkan suasana kelam di dalam menara itu.

“Tunggu sebentar,” kata Red yang berhenti sejenak hanya untuk merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api sebelum menyalakannya.

“ayo, kita lanjutkan.”

Langkah-langkah itu kembali berlanjut, kali ini disertai sedikit cahaya dari pemantik api yang membimbing mereka menelusuri tangga spiral itu. Kali ini yang mereka lewati adalah pipa-pipa raksasa yang dilingkari tangga itu, dapat terdengar gemuruh dari dalam pipa raksasa itu. Entah sejak kapan hal ini terjadi, mereka merasakan napasnya sedikit tercekat, kesulitan mendapatkan oksigen. Dada mereka pun seakan ditimpa bebatuan besar dan tak ada seorangpun yang berniat membuangnya.

Maklum, menara itu begitu tinggi menembus atmosfer hingga mencapai ke atas sana, _tujuan mereka berdua_.

“Sepertinya di sini sudah mencapai … Yellow?”

Kedua bulatan merah itu seketika membulat begitu sang pemilik menengok ke arah belakangnya, tepat ke arah gadis mungil ber _ponytail_ kuning cerah yang kini mencengkram bagian dada pakaiannya sementara tubuhnya terlihat naik turun. Kedua mata coklatnya berlinang, mungkin merasakan sakit.

“Yellow, kau kenapa?!” tanya Red panik, kedua tangannya—tak lupa sebelumnya dia mematikan pemantiknya terlebih dahulu—menggenggam erat kedua tangan kecil milik Yellow yang hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, “Yellow … mau istirahat?” tanyanya lagi, kali ini disambut anggukan pelan. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu membimbing kedua pundak sang gadis pirang cerah untuk duduk di sisi anak tangga yang mereka pijak.

Saat beristirahat sejenak, sang gadis menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak bidang pemuda di sampingnya. Seperti yang terlihat, pelupuk kedua bulatan coklat itu bergenangkan air matanya yang nyaris keluar. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang gemetar kini diapit dengan sepasang tangan besar yang tak lain milik sang pemuda, berusaha menenangkannya.

“Kalau kau mau … kita bisa berhenti di sini. Kita … kembali lagi, bagaimana?”

“… Tidak mau.”

Jawaban gadis itu sukses membuat pemuda itu terdiam, hanya bulatan merah yang membesar sebagai responsnya.

“Aku … tidak mau kita berhenti sampai di sini. Kita belum menemukan langit biru itu, juga padang bunga itu.” Ucap Yellow pelan, isakan pelan sempat terselip dalam ucapannya, pandangannya jatuh ke ujung sepasang sepatunya.

“Tapi—“

“Red-san sendiri ‘kan yang bilang, _kita tidak mungkin kembali lagi_. Kita sudah sejauh ini, bagaimana caranya kita kembali lagi ke bawah? Aku … tidak mau mengubur impian itu, Red-san …”

Dan Red hanya bisa menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yellow yang mulai menangis. “… Maaf.”

Tangis gadis itu seketika pecah begitu mendapati pemuda di depannya mendekapnya erat, membuatnya segera membalas dekapannya. Mengabaikan persediaan oksigen yang mungkin mulai menipis, mereka mendekatkan tubuh pasangan mereka seakan takut ditinggalkannya.

Cukup lama mereka saling berdekapan, sampai akhirnya harus berhenti begitu Red melepas dekapannya hanya untuk mengusap kasar tenguknya.

“Red-san … ada apa?” tanya Yellow yang bingung akan alasan pemuda di sampingnya melepas dekapannya tadi.

“Nggg … sepertinya di sini ada yang memperhatikan kita berdua,” jawab Red yang masih mengusap kasar tenguknya.

“Mungkin … itu hantu dari orang-orang yang dimakamkan di sekitar sini?”

Ya, sukses sudah bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, seusai gadis _blonde_ itu menduga.

“Lebih baik kita lanjut saja,” ujar Red sembari berdiri, tak lupa menyalakan kembali pemantik yang dikeluarkan sebelumnya, “seram juga di sini ternyata …”

Yellow hanya mengangguk menimpali ucapannya, segera bangkit dari tempatnya beristirahat tadi. Mereka kembali mendaki anak-anak tangga di depannya, hingga mencapai sebuah lorong yang di kedua sisinya terdapat deretan penjara dengan beberapa kotak kayu besar di dalamnya.

“Sepertinya, ada bayangan putih yang mengejar kita.” Ucap gadis berkuncir kuda pirang cerah sembari menengok ke arah belakangnya, membuat pemuda berambut hitam arang jabrik itu hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata merahnya dengan horor ke arahnya.

“Kau serius, Yellow …?!”

Hanya anggukan yang didapat.

Sembari bergidik, pemuda itu mulai mempercepat langkahnya, berlari bersama gadis yang digandengnya melewati deretan penjara—tidak, _makam_ di sana, berharap bayangan putih yang dimaksud sang gadis berjarak lebih jauh dari mereka ataupun berhenti mengejar. Tak ada hasrat untuk menengoki ataupun memeriksa _penjara_ itu serta seisinya untuk mencari jawaban, yang ada pada pikiran mereka hanyalah lolos dari kejaran hantu itu, capai akhir lorong _menyeramkan_ ini, dan temukan langit biru yang mereka impikan.

Kedua tangan Yellow kini gemetar kembali, kali ini karena hormon adrenalinnya yang memuncak ketika _melihat_ bayangan putih di belakangnya, masih mengejar mereka. Menggeleng cepat, pandangannya teralihkan pada punggung Red yang masih berlari sembari menggandengnya. Batinnya terus berharap mereka lolos dari kejaran makhluk astral itu.

Tentu saja, dia tidak mau mereka mati konyol hanya karena tertangkap bayangan itu.

Suara gir pun mulai ikut serta menyambut mereka, mengiringi derap kaki kedua insan yang semakin cepat dengan tawa mereka bersamaan dengan suara iringan tetes air di luar sana. Tanpa sadar mereka hampir meninggalkan lorong penjara itu dan …

“Arrrrghh … sial!” umpat Red seraya membuang pemantik itu, membuat Yellow memekik panik merasakan cahaya yang membimbing mereka menghilang.

“Pemantiknya habis,” lanjutnya seraya menghela napas, pandangannya jatuh ke arah lawan bicaranya, sebelum teralihkan pada sebuah ruangan berhiaskan abu di ruangan itu, “hhm? Jadi, di sini sumber ledakan saat peristiwa itu?”

“Eh, mana?”

Penasaran, Yellow melongok sedikit ke dalam ruangan itu, menangkap beberapa utas kabel terputus yang menggantung dari langit-langit ruangan, seakan menutupi bagian terdalamnya.

“Berarti waktu itu ledakannya dahsyat juga ya,” ungkap Red seraya mengangguk, membuat Yellow menengok ke sampingnya, bingung akan _ledakan_ yang dimaksud, “tuh, ada lubang besar di dindingnya.” Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk sebuah lubang besar di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan yang dimaksud, membuat gadis di sampingnya mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki ruangan itu, dengan cekatan Red meraih beberapa utas kabel yang tergantung di sana sebelum menariknya ke lantai yang dipijaknya dengan tujuan tidak menghalangi pandangan mereka. Entah seberapa banyak kabel yang ditariknya, namun tetap saja pandangan mereka terhalangi, meski sedikit.

Ya, sedikit. Karena kini mereka dapat melihat sedikit bagian yang tertutupi kabel-kabel itu.

“Apa itu?”

Dengan rasa penasaran yang mulai memuncak, disibaknya kabel-kabel di atas mereka hanya untuk melihat mesin dengan sebuah tombol merah besar di atasnya. Dersik yang begitu dingin dari luar sana menyambut mereka, menyapu pelan pipi mereka yang kini mendekati mesin tersebut.

“Mungkin ini mesin untuk membuka pintu di atas sana,” jawab Red sekenanya, sebelum dibalas dengan lirikan tak yakin dari Yellow, “ _mungkin_ …”

“Aku tak yakin mesin ini masih bekerja,” duga Yellow sembari melihat tombol merah di depannya, telunjuknya seakan menempel pada bibirnya, “mungkin bisa kucoba.” Lanjutnya sambil menekan tombol merah itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong Yellow, kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin kenapa kau malah menekan tombolnya?” tanya Red seraya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat memandang Yellow yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

“Insting …?” jawab Yellow retoris nan pelan sembari meringis di depan Red yang hanya bisa menghela napas untuk memberikan responsnya, “Tapi Red-san, aku bisa mendengar angin bertiup kencang.”

Pemuda berhelaian hitam arang itu masih terdiam, mungkin menyetujui ungkapan gadis pirang itu. “Mungkin kita harus pergi dari sini, sekarang.”

“Eeeek!?”

Dan derap langkah kencang itu menggema di sana tiada hentinya. Hampir saja Yellow membuka mulutnya bermaksud menanyakan perihal pencahayaan ketika mendapati lorong yang mulai memendarkan sedikit cahaya. Tak ada sedikitpun hasrat untuk berhenti berlari, meski tahu kedua kaki mereka telah lelah serta napas mereka yang amat tercekat. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran pipa-pipa raksasa itu, ukuran mereka amatlah kecil, bagaikan jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami dan rasanya percuma mencari keberadaan mereka.

Tentu saja, mereka seakan tenggelam dalam lautan pipa raksasa bak labirin itu.

Tanpa sadar, mereka meninggalkan lorong penjara itu, berhenti sesaat hanya untuk menengok ke arah belakang.

“Red-san, kenapa tadi mengajakku berlari?” tanya Yellow dengan ekspresi bingungnya, saat Red yang mengajaknya berlari barusan sukses membuatnya bertanya-tanya akan motivasinya.

“Mungkin, karena bayangan putih yang kaubilang barusan itu?” jawab Red retoris seraya meringis, membuat gadis _blonde_ itu memperhatikan belakangnya.

“Bayangan itu sudah menghilang.” Balas gadis itu yang masih menengok ke arah belakangnya, tangannya masih saja mendekap buku ceritanya. Membuat pemuda berhelaian hitam arang itu mengangguk tanda membenarkan ucapannya, hidungnya menangkap aroma karat yang begitu kuat.

“Tinggal sedikit lagi.”

Kedua insan itu segera melongokkan kepalanya, mendapati lingkaran tangga besi kecil melingkari tiang beton raksasa yang menjulang tinggi. Keduanya langsung membuat kontak mata, sebelum mengangguk bersamaan, seakan barusan mereka melakukan telepati. Sekali lagi dua pasang alat gerak aktif itu berjalan beriringan menuju dasar tangga tersebut, mulai mendaki puluhan—atau mungkin ratusan anak tangga di sana. Kedua tangan mereka juga terus terpaut, tak ingin salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkannya.

“Hati-hati, tangganya rapuh karena berkarat.” Imbau Red kepada Yellow yang mengangguk, kedua kakinya menginjak anak tangga itu dengan hati-hati. Semakin lama, cahaya semakin berpendar. Dapat terdengar suara yang entah mengapa tak mampu mereka ingat, antara hanya dalam imajinasi mereka ataupun benar-benar melupakan sumber suara itu. Tak lupa, napas mereka semakin tercekat, kali ini dada mereka selain ditimpa bebatuan besar, juga ditimpa seekor gajah Afrika ataupun seekor kuda nil ataupun seekor paus biru. Kedua kaki mereka juga seakan tak mampu mendaki lagi.

Setelah ratusan anak tangga didaki dengan _susah payah_ , berhentilah mereka di sebuah lantai sempit dengan sebuah pintu kecil berdebu di sana, menanti seseorang membukanya.

“Yellow, ayo kita buka pintu itu.”

“Umh.”

Sekejap, hembusan angin dan pancaran sinar hangat menyambut kedua insan itu, memberikan panorama sebuah padang bunga pancarona berhiaskan matahari cerah pada kanvas biru yang indah, tak lupa dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berterbangan ditiup angin sepoi. Cahaya matahari hangat bak abhati memandikan raga mereka, memberikan kehangatan yang berarti. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu hanya terpaku, seakan tak percaya yang mereka lihat adalah impian mereka selama ini.

 _Surga_ mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan gadis _blonde_ berkuncir kuda itu masih saja mendekap erat buku ceritanya, tak membiarkannya lepas. Kedua bulatan coklat kekuningan itu berlinang, terharu akan pemandangan menakjubkan itu. Bibirnya bergerak pelan tanpa suara, mengagumi pemandangan di depannya.

Dia tidak menginginkan yang lain selain di depannya, di sekitarnya.

_Yellow tak menginginkan apapun lagi._

Dibukanya buku itu, tepat pada ilustrasi padang bunga yang dilihatnya di _bawah sana_. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi buku itu di tangannya, kira-kira sejengkal dari atas kepalanya, seakan mengembalikan gambar tersebut dari lembaran kertas yang menyatu itu.

“Ini untukmu.”

Kepala gadis mungil itu menoleh, mendapati sebuah buket bunga beraneka ragam di depannya, yang diberikan Red untuknya. Kedua matanya menatap kagum buket tersebut, membuatnya menerima sekumpulan bunga tersebut. “Te … terima kasih …”

Pemuda beriris merah itu hanya tersenyum hangat, sebelum menyadari sesuatu. “Oh, tunggu sebentar.” Ucapnya sembari meraih sekuntum bunga berkelopak kuning dari buket di genggaman gadis berbulatan _amber_ tersebut dan menyelipkannya pada daun telinga gadis di depannya.

Tersungginglah sebuah senyuman lebar pada wajah manis Yellow, bahkan senyuman manis itu tetap berada di sana saat pemiliknya memberikan pelukan pada Red yang segera membalas pelukannya, mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungilnya sebelum berputar pelan bersamanya.

Kini mereka bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu itu berada, dengan Yellow dalam lingkaran lengan miliknya, Red menerawang langit biru bersentuhkan kelopak-kelopak yang berterbangan oleh angin sementara sinar matahari masih memandikan raga mereka.

“Kita berhasil …” bisik Yellow lirih sembari bersandar pada pundak bidang Red yang memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala gadis di sampingnya.

“Yellow …” bisik Red dengan suara yang sama dengan lawan bicaranya, “… kau tidak sedih … meski dunia akan berakhir …?”

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemas. “Meski kita … manusia terakhir … dan dunia … akan berakhir … selama ada Red-san … di sampingku … aku … tidak merasa sedih …”

Seraya menghela napas, Red memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan sebuah senyuman pada wajahnya. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, tanpa ada suara yang menyertainya.

“… Aku juga.”

Dan kedua insan itu menutup sepasang matanya, tanpa menyadari maksud dari _dunia akan berakhir_ telah terjadi.

Ya, dunia mereka telah berakhir. Untuk selama-lamanya.

Pedih, jika mengingat penyebab _kematian_ mereka justru dikarenakan ulah manusia sendiri beberapa puluh—tidak, ratus tahun yang silam.

Beberapa puluh—tidak, ratus tahun yang lalu, pencemaran udara yang merajalela mengawali perubahan iklim dan kerusakan pada lapisan ozon. Bahkan _troposfer_ pun tak mampu lagi menahan sengatan radiasi dari benda-benda langit di luar sana. Akibatnya, ultraviolet dari matahari pun leluasa menyerang bumi. Membunuh perlahan para manusia, tanpa pandang bulu.

Ya, salahkan mereka yang menutup mata akan perubahan iklim di bumi ini. Salahkan juga mereka yang rela menyakiti bumi hanya untuk mencari kesenangan duniawi mereka, tanpa mengerti akan tuanya bumi ini.

Salahkan saja mereka yang semasa bodo akan kerusakan di muka bumi ini!

Hal inilah yang membuat proyek payung tersebut tercetus, membuatnya menjadi sebuah proyek dunia yang amatlah sukses. Dan pada kenyataannya, tujuan proyek itu yang sebenarnya tidak lain untuk menyelamatkan manusia dari serangan radiasi matahari yang begitu tinggi. Mereka rela meninggalkan surga mereka di atas sana, hanya untuk selamat dari pijarannya. Sayangnya, tak hanya surga mereka saja yang harus dikorbankan, tetapi juga tubuh mereka yang harus melemah karena jarang bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Ironinya, beberapa puluh tahun kemudian setelah terbentuknya menara payung itu, terjadi ledakan pada menara tersebut, menyebarkan zat nuklir kepada para penduduk di bawah naungan atapnya. Lambat laun, para korban dari radiasi pun berjatuhan. Mereka yang tak ingin mengalami hal yang sama, akhirnya nekat memasuki menara tersebut meski tahu risiko yang akan mereka hadapi.

Namun tetap saja, mereka tak bisa lolos dari kematian. Seperti yang diungkapkan sebelumnya, nyawa mereka terenggut dengan tragis, hanya untuk menembusi atap payung tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan bunga-bunga di sana, yang masih dapat bertahan dengan gen-gen mereka yang bermutasi sehingga masih menyuguhkan impian indah mereka kepada beberapa manusia yang tak meninggalkan mimpinya, meski sadar kalau hidupnya terenggut sebelum sempat mewujudkan impiannya.

Dan beruntunglah mereka, yang menemukan keajaiban terakhir di bumi ini …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di atas atap payung itu, di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya …_

_Dengan wajah berseri-seri …_

_Sepasang insan tertidur begitu damainya di sana, dengan kedua tangan saling tertaut._

_Dalam hati mereka sampaikan satu mimpi terakhir …_

_… seandainya dunia seindah ini …_

_selamanya …._


End file.
